Episode 7685 (2nd December 2016)
Plot Nicola snaps at the children over breakfast. Rodney offers to do the school run when Bernice appears and insists it's all been a misunderstanding, she's not sleeping with Jimmy. Jimmy has slept in the Pirate Ship. Laurel suggests he talk to Nicola. Jermaine tells Belle about the job, explaining it's in America. Rodney tells Nicola that she needs to speak to Jimmy. When she bumps into Nicola in the street, Laurel pretends she doesn't know what has happened and they go off for a chat. Jermaine tells Belle that this could be great for them, so Belle tells Jermaine that she'll come and visit him, but Jermaine is adamant he isn't leaving without her. Emma calls an old colleague hoping to find out which hospital Kasim has been transferred to. Laurel leads Nicola out to the Pirate Ship and locks her inside. Nicola is annoyed to see Jimmy on the ship roof and demands he open the door, but Jimmy begs Nicola to listen to him. Ronnie tells Lawrence that Lachlan needed to confess, as it was too much for him to keep the secret. Jimmy explains what happened, but Nicola still can't understand why Bernice was in the hotel room in her dressing gown. In the café, Belle researches Boston online. Zak arrives to take her to buy some school books when Belle admits she is scared of stepping into the unknown. Zak encourages Belle to embrace change. Jimmy swears nothing happened between him and Bernice, and Nicola believes him. Pete can't believe Emma has tracked Kasim down for Finn and suggests Finn needs bereavement counselling. Nicola visits Bernice and explains she believes Jimmy. Nicola questions what Bernice is up to and orders her to find her own man. Bernice explains she gets lonely and Nicola begins to feel sympathy for her until Bernice reveals she and Jimmy kissed. Realising Nicola wasn't aware of the kiss, Bernice pretends she was joking. Belle asks Jermaine if he would really give up the job for her, and when he confirms he would, Belle tells him they should go to America. Bernice reveals to Jimmy that she told Nicola about the kiss. Lawrence apologises to Rebecca. The Dingles shocked when Belle and Jermaine announce they're moving to Boston. Jimmy returns home to find Nicola in a robe. She offers him a head massage and tells him to close his eyes. Nicola pours glue over Jimmy's head and places a red clown wig on his head before confronting her husband about kissing Bernice and ordering him to leave the house. Cast Regular cast *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Elliot Windsor - Luca Hoyle *Carl Holliday - Charlie Munro Joyce (uncredited) *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ronnie Hale - John McArdle *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Jermaine Bailey - Micah Balfour *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell Guest cast None. Locations *Victoria Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard *Main Street *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Mulberry Cottage - Back garden *Pirate Ship - Interior *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes